Burned Roots
by DWGolondor
Summary: When Sokka and Aang one day finds a portray of Zuko's family, they can't help but wonder what happened to them. With this thought in their minds the gang finds out about Zuko's darkest secrets. Warning: Physical Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, at least my character pulled some awesome jokes."

Aang groaned at this. "Sokka, seriously, are we really going to continue this discussion?" he cried in frustration.

"What?, I just try to find the positive sides of the play." he tried to defend himself.

Aang sighed. It has been an hour since they arrived back to Zuko's old home. Ever since they saw the play all Sokka and Toph could talk about was the play. It was seriously getting annoying. Zuko early left the group to do something. He didn't told him what but Aang could imagine that he just said that so he could escape this discussion. He should have done this too. Instead now he could hear Sokka's comments about the play which was the most horrible one he has ever saw. Then again. Then again it has been 100 years since he saw the last one.

The girls already left to their rooms leaving him with Sokka. Since they had both had to go to the same direction through the flours of the big house, he had to listen to his "opinions" on the play.

"You know what I have a feeling this is?" Sokka suddenly asked mysteriously. Aang turned to him around curiously, but looking at his face he could already tell this was going to be a weird conspiracy theory of him.

"They probably all expected us to come! Then the set up this evil play to just take the mock out of us so we don't have the energy to fight anymore!" he cried with his typical mysterious-Sokka face.

Aang face-palmed at that. Sometimes he really wondered what was going on in the boy's head. One day a brilliant strategist, another day a goof-ball with weird conspiracy theories.

"And why haven't they attacked us then, if they knew we were coming?" Aang asked sighed.

Sokka stroked his chin. "This was probably a trick too!" he said firmly. Aang groaned at that.

"Look, how about we just go sleeping now. I am not really that in the mood to talk." he said. And that was the truth. After seeing how everything could have turn out with an ultimate defeat of him and his friends he just wasn't in the mood. And there was Katara...Ever since when she started teaching him Water-Bending he had a crush on her. Now he was sure, that he was in love with her. He knew that Katara also had some feelings for him...but it was not the right time. Aang really wished he was just a normal teenager with all the usual problems and not problems like surviving or winning a war.

Sokka looked at him surprised. He now noticed how moody Aang was and that was normally not that good. He nodded and sighed. "Yeah, you are probably right, let's go." He said starting to walk, but then tripped over the leg of one skulpture.

"Ahhh!" he cried hitting a portray and taking it down from the wall. He then felt down on the floor crying out loudly.

"Sokka!" Aang cried worriedly rushing forwards to help his friend. Sokka was lying on the ground holding his knee in pain. He probably hit on it while crashing on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked him as he knelt down next to him. The portray that was lying next to Sokka was still intact.

Sokka just nodded at him. "Yeah, nothing bad, just fell on my knees." he said getting up slowly. Aang put an arm around him helping him.

"You sure, everything is fine?" Aang inquired him again.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, let's put this portray back to it's place and then let's go sleeping." he told him.

Aang just nodded letting go of him and glad that he was not hurt. He picked up the picture and wanted to put it up, when he suddenly saw the content on it.

"Hey, Sokka, look!" he cried motioning for him to come over. Sokka gave him a curious look and followed his instruction and gasped at the picture. It was a family portray. But not any family portray. This one was from Zuko's family. Back when he was maybe 9-10 years old.

"That's Zuko's family!" Sokka cried surprised. Aang nodded gravely. It was the first time he ever saw this side of Zuko's family. All of them were sitting in a very decorated room, even if you could only see a small part of it. But there were sculptures and golden pillars behind them. And all of them were their royal clothes.

On the upper left there was his father. Fire Lord Ozai, the current ruler of the Fire Nation and probably the most evil person Aang ever met in his life. He sometimes wondered how Zuko ever was related to this guy.

His expression was proud and he was smiling at him. But it was not a warm smile. It was a cold one, a traumatically one, a smile that showed that Ozai saw himself superior to whatever person was looking at the potray.

At the upper right, Aang guessed this was Zuko's mother. Quiet the opposite of Ozai, she gave him a warm and soft smile, but something was off with her eyes. It showed fear. She didn't looked too comfortable at her place. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere except this place. But there was also pure love in her eyes. But it was not for Ozai, that Aang could see. Her eyes were darting to her children. Not only Zuko, but to both of them.

Down to her was Zuko himself. To his surprise he hadn't got a scar at this picture. Aang assumed that he got his scar later in his life. Aang always wondered how he got the scar, but he knew better than to ask. It was probably a painful memory to him.

Like the Zuko he knew he looked pretty annoyed. That was probably because Azula was making bunny ears over his head. But other than that, there was something that Aang didn't saw often on Zukos face. It was happiness. Hearing about Zuko's family Aang couldn't really imagine how anyone could be happy in such an environment, but now looking at his mother's face, Aang could recognize the parental love.

Aang grimaced at the thought of how Zuko was today. The guy rarely ever smiled and mostly was angsty and too serious. He was a great friend, that was for sure, but Aang would wish that he would open up a bit more. He always seemed like he was in pain somehow and Aang really hated seeing him like this. Looking back at the picture Aang really wondered what had happened all those years to make him so closed off and bitter.

Then Aang looked to his left. There sat his sister Azula. Already back then she had this kinda controlling face of hers, but to his surprise it looked liked that she was not really torturing him out of fun, but more out of a sibling relationship. Travelling with Sokka and Katara taught him the way siblings act around each other. There was no really evil spark in her eyes. She was smirking a bit, but Aang could see that it was not that hate that he saw so often on Azula's face. It was a normal sibling relationship. And even through Azula annoyed Zuko on this portray she looked way more sympathetically than he knew her. He only knew her as the crazy psychopath sister of Zuko who would destroy their group without blinking, but he couldn't really imagine that this young girl would have done this. Again, Aang asked himself what went wrong. How could someone turn into the horrid girl in the past few years.

"They actually look like a real family." he whispered.

Sokka just nodded at this numbly. "And Azula actually…looks nice. Not evil. Only their father looks like his usual, I guess nothing changed there."

Aand just could nod. He never really thought that much about Zuko's family. To him they had been mostly the...well people who chased him. Aang noticed that he never saw Zuko's mother. He wondered what happened to her.

"He looks so...happy." Aang whispered. He frowned thinking about the current Zuko again.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah...what do you think happened to him and his family?" he asked him.

Aang just shook his head. "I think only Zuko can give us that answer." he said quietly. He looked at the portray again. The artist must be a genius if he captured so many emotions on everyone's face so perfectly.

"You think we should talk to him about this?" he heard Sokka asking.

Aang didn't knew it. On the one hand he was now really curious about his past, on the other hand: Zuko wasn't the one to open up himself to others. "We will see, how about you and I first get some sleep?" he said.

Sokka hesitated which was unusual, but then nodded. "Sure, let's go ask King Grump Grump tomorrow." he said yawning a bit.

Aang simply nodded. He took the portray together with Sokka and put it back on it's right place. It looked like as if never something happened.

He then walked towards his room. Many thoughts were flowing through his mind. He was so confused right now. As they reached their dorms, they departed, saying a soft: "Good Night." to each other. Aang then walked to his bed and lied on it thinking about the portray. He was sure, that he couldn't sleep tonight.

* * *

"That painting was awesome!" Sokka cried.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Snoozles, your painting is bad and I am the blind one here."

Sokka pouted at that. "You are just jealous." he said sticking out his tongue at her.

Toph grinned. "I can't be jealous of someone if he hasn't anything to be jealous at."

"Hey!"

The others laughed at the two. It was nice having a normal breakfast again without having to worry about the war constantly. Aang looked at the group and smiled. Katara, beautiful as ever was scolding the two a bit for being childish but joined Toph with her teasing. Suki, who was sitting next to Sokka was giggling and trying to compliment his painting which did not work. To be serious, Appa could draw a better painting. And Sokka and Toph were still arguing about the panting.

Behind them Appa was lying on the ground snoozing around, while Momo was lying on him. They all were sitting in a circle, eating and talking. It felt like there was no war.

Over them the sun was shining making the weather perfectly outside. The smell of fresh nature came into his nose.

There was only one thing that worried Aang. He looked at the empty place where Zuko would have been, but he was still missing. Aang frowned at this. Where was he? It was not usual for him to be this late.

He thought about yesterday's night again and the portray. It was still haunting his thoughts and he couldn't let it go. He wondered what actually happened to Zuko's family that they would end like this.

Looking again at the empty, he decided to talk about this. He cleared his through. "Um guys, where is Zuko again?" he asked looking at them.

The others looked at him. "He told me he was doing some training." Katara told him. "You know how he can be."

Toph grinned. "Yay, Sparky normally does some strange training so he can totally break you in training again." she said.

Sokka laughed. "Sounds like him, I wouldn't be too worried."

Aang frowned at this. It sounded like Zuko, but something told him that there was something off.

"So, but he never missed out a breakfast before right?" he questioned them.

At this the others became a bit quiet. Suki was the first to break the silence. "You think he lied to Katara?" she asked softly.

Aang sighed. "I don't know. I have this strange feeling. It seems like Zuko in a way, and yet it doesn't."

Sokka frowned at this. "But why would he lie about this? He has nothing to hide anymore right...or does he?" he asked a bit unsure now.

At this Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Now that I think about this. He looked really tired and a bit awkward. I thought this was the normal Zuko awkwardness, but now that I think about it..."

"I think you guys are worrying too much." Toph said biting from a fruit. "Maybe Sparky just wanted some private time by himself." she said calmly, but Aang could hear a bit of worry in her voice.

"Well, it's been already two hours since he went off!" Aang said frustrated putting his hands on his forehead. "His stuff is all here, so he can't went off somewhere." he told them. "Guys, there is something wrong here, I know this. You must trust me." he said hoping that his friends would finally see that's something is wrong here. True Zuko acted like usual, but something was off and from Katara's description of his appearance and his facial expression, he now definitely knew that something was wrong.

Katara took his hand gently which made Aang's stomach turn around in 180 degrees. "I believe you Aang. If you say that something is wrong that we should trust you, right guys?" she asked the others.

Aang looked at the others expectantly. His and Sokka's eyes met and they both understood. They still thought about yesterday night.

"Well, if Aang says so, it's must be true then." he said grinning.

Suki smiled at Aang. "I trust you too. Your senses have saved us many times now."

Aang smiled at her and then turned to Toph waiting for her answer. She simply just shrugged. "If you say so Twinkle Toes. Besides it sounds like a fun adventure. Looking for Sparky. Maybe I then can get my life-changing trip with him." she said grinning.

Aang laughed at this. This was so typical Toph.

"Okay, now that we have settled this I think we should split up. Me and Sokka are going into the forest to look for him. You girls are going looking for him at the beach and the house. Is everyone agreeing with this plan?" Aang asked looking around, but nobody objected.

Sokka grinned at this. "Okay Team Aang, you heard of leader! The quest for Zuko begins!" he cried holding out his boomerang.

Katara next to him just sighed, whereas Suki shook her head in amusement.

Aang laughed. "Alright, everybody split up then." he said.

Toph saluted at this. "Aye, aye Captain Twinkle Toes."And after she said this, she grabbed Suki and Katara's hand and was about to stomp onto the ground.

Katara looked at her in horror. "Oh no, don't..."

In that moment Toph's feet met the ground and the three of them got shot into the air with Toph laughing and Suki and Katara screaming.

Aang just stared after them worried about their health. He looked at Sokka in pure shock, but he just shrugged. "Meh, they will be fine. Probably will land in the water where Katara can lower the speed with waterbending. Now let's go." he cried dragging Aang with him.

Sokka and him were searching through the whole forest after Zuko. The more the searched, the more frustrating it became and it didn't helped that some insects were attacking them or that some branches hit in their faces.

"Urgh, that can't be that hard to find him right?" Sokka said groaning in annoyance.

"Have patience." Aang told him sighing, but he also didn't had too much energy anymore. "Maybe the girls had more luck."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah probabaly. Maybe..." Suddenly he stopped in his movement and Aang walked right into his back.

"Ouch! Sokka! Why did you stopped?" he asked rubbing his chin in pain, but Sokka motioned him to be quiet.

"Shh, don't you hear that?" he asked him pointing somewhere right of him.

Aang concentrated himself on the direction and listened closely. Then he heard some steps. "Yeah, I hear it too. You think it is him?" Aang whispered to Sokka.

Sokka looked at the direction seriously. "That we must find out. Come on, let's sneak up there." he said walking quietly to the place. Aang followed him.

After a few meters Sokka stopped and dragged him into a bush. Aang raised his eyebrows at him, but then saw it. A few meters in front of him was a small meadow. On the field there someone put a lot of candles in a half circle and in the middle of the circle was a picture of a woman with black hair. He immediately recognized her. "Zuko's mom." he whispered.

What was Zuko doing? Was this…?

Sokka stared at the place numbly. "Never thought this was something Zuko would do." he whispered with clearly concern in his voice. Aang nodded numbly too. During the last few weeks him, Sokka and Zuko became really close, almost like brothers. So they were understandably worried at what they saw.

"Go get the others." Aang whispered to Sokka. Sokka hesitated first-he looked like he wanted to stay to see what was going on-, but then he nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he told him, then he disappeared into the forest.

Aang didn't even turned around anymore to wave goodbye. He was riveted by the sight in front of him. He didn't even heard that there were some steps that were coming closer to the meadow and when he suddenly Zuko almost direct in front of him, he almost screamed.

He walked passed him apparently not noticing him hiding there in the bush directly into the center of the circle. Aang tried to catch a glimpse of his facial expression. His face looked very gloomy, but mostly just sad as if he lost someone just seconds ago. This was only confirming Aangs thoughts.

In front of him Zuko knelt down in front of the picture. Aang who was hiding left to him could still see Zuko's face. He sat in the perfect position so he could see both the picture and Zuko. He saw how Zuko closed his eyes and muttered something. A prayer? Aang didn't knew.

Then suddenly Zuko began to speak. His voice was quiet and soft and he seemed to struggle with his words. Aang hated to see his friend like this.

"It has been a while, mom." he said smiling a bit, but the smile was hollow. Aang could see how Zuko was struggling to keep his smile up.

"You remember the good old times, when we were just a normal family. When you was still here to care for me and when Azula behaved like a normal sister?" he asked quietly looking at the picture with sad eyes. His eyes, Aang never saw something like this before. They...they were broken, more than any person he ever met before.

Just then somebody touched his shoulder and he turned around immediately, but it was Sokka who motioned him to be quiet. Behind him were the girls who were staring at the scene in shock.

"What is Zuko doing?" Katara whispered worriedly.

"I guess we will have to find out." Aang whispered as he turned around again at the place.

Now Zuko was laughing bitterly. Aang was shocked to hear so much bitterness coming out of his voice and judging by the looks of his friends they were too.

"Maybe, this was just illusion, I don't know. Maybe I am going crazy." he said laughing even more, but that laugh made Aang shudder.

"I remember when you would read me bedtime stories every night and comfort me when I had a nightmare or when Azula was teasing me again." he said smiling. "You...you were the one light in the darkness that was clouding over our family." Zuko said laughing.

There was this laugh again. Bitter and sad. Aang was horrified how broken he sounded. He never saw Zuko like this. He turned around and saw how Katara and Suki had some tears in their eyes. Toph was struggling to keep he emotions inside and Sokka was just staring numbly at the scene in front of him.

Then he laughed again. The sound of it echoed over the meadow and made Aang shudder again. "Okay, that's not true. There was also uncle..." he said softly.

Aang immediately who he meant. Zuko sometimes spoke about his uncle Iroh and when he did with so much warmth. Aang only met the old man a few times, but he never really did saw Iroh as an enemy. Unlike the other guys from the fire nation, Iroh was a kind man, at least he seemed like this. And he had helped them in Ba Sing Se.

"You and him were always there for me when I needed you both." he said quietly. "And what did I do? I pushed him away..." he spat into the ground, bitterness and guilt filling his voice as his hands began to tremble.

"I pushed him away and betrayed him...to what?" he asked softy. "To honor? To gain my father's love? To be a real family again? To be accepted? I don't know anymore. But what I know that I don't ever to be called nephew by my uncle again. I don't deserve anything."

By now Aang really wanted to give his friend a hug. Seeing him broken like this made Aang feel terrible, like he had failed to be a good friend to him.

Next to him Katara was already crying silently. Aang took her hand in comfort, but she didn't noticed that very much. Sokka did the same to Suki who was also crying and Toph looked like she was on the edge of crying.

Suddenly Zuko punched the ground furiously. "Goddamn it, why?! Why did you have to leave us? Leave our family? Leave me?!" he cried into the air. "Was it because of father?" he asked quietly. "Or was it because of me? Because I was never the child you wanted, because this was not the family you wanted?" he asked now some tears coming out of his eyes.

Aang was now himself trying to keep his emotions controlled seeing this in front of him.

Zuko was now breathing heavily as he put both of his hands on the ground. "Everything went down after you left." he whispered quietly. "Without you father seemed to do with me whatever he wanted and Azula also being the marionette of him, decided to join him in his "fun". But she doesn't know about the really bad things...yet." he said quietly.

Aang could hear Katara gasp at this and he himself looked horrified by those words. Surely he couldn't, no...no father would do that to his child. That couldn't be.

"At first it was just being the usual verbal insulting, but then he it started to be more physical." he said laughing bitterly. "Every time I did something wrong in his eyes he would take a branch and start hit me with it. First just a few hits, then more. There were days were I just wanted to end it all."

By now Katara and Suki were already sobbing quietly, while Toph finally let some tears out. Aang also let some tears out horrified by this revelation. How...how could a father even do that to his son? Aang just couldn't comprehend this kind of imagine. Sokka was just staring horrified at Zuko and his face showed a variation of different emotions.

"He...once told me that Azula was born lucky, while I was lucky to be born. I am starting to think that this is true." he said softly looking at the ground.

At this Katara jumped out of the bush. "DON'T YOU DARE THINKING LIKE THIS ZUKO!" she cried at him with tears in her eyes. Aang who couldn't hold it any long either followed her.

He saw a totally horrified Zuko. His expression only showed one thing: he was busted. Aang could understand why. If he were in his place, he wouldn't want to have his friends hearing this conversation.

"How…how long have you been hiding there?" Zuko asked horrified as he saw that the whole group was there.

Katara glared at him. "That doesn't matter." she told him her voice trembling. "What...what did this _monster_ do to you?" she asked almost hysterically.

Aang saw how Zuko struggled with himself. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Suddenly Suki approached from behind. "Zuko, we all want to help you, please." she said softly.

Zuko looked away from them. "It doesn't matter. Nothing too big." he muttered.

By then Toph lost it. "NOTHING TOO BIG SPARKY? THAT DOUCHEBAG OF A FATHER WAS PHYSICALLY ABUSING YOU AND IT DOESN'T MATTER?!" she cried. Her lips were trembling as she spoke those words.

By then Zuko jumped up. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ALRIGHT?!" he shouted back at them, anger filling in his voice. Aang was shocked to see where this was going.

"OF COURSE THIS IS OUR BUSINESS! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND AND WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Katara shouted at him.

Anger flared up in Zuko's eyes. "NONE OF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH!" Zuko cried.

"THEN MAKE US!" Katara shouted with tears in her eyes.

Aang then decided that it was enough and jumped between them. "Guys, let's talk about it calmly. No need to shout!" he cried but he was almost also losing his control.

"There is nothing to talk about." Zuko said breathing heavily. "You wouldn't understand." he whispered.

Sokka went forward. "Zuko please, we just want to help you." he said softly reaching for his arm, but Zuko jerked away.

"There is nothing to help." he said softly. "You can't help me. Nobody can." he said, then he started to run away.

The others looked alarmed and shocked at this. "Zuko, wait!" Aang cried wanting to run after him, but Katara stopped him.

"No Aang, I will go after him." she said firmly.

Aang looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. Just a few days ago Katara still hated Zuko.

Katara glared at Aang. "Yes, I am sure about this! He is our friend, why shouldn't I be sure?" she cried.

Sokka stepped up to his sister. "Katara, maybe we should go with you." he said.

Katara shook her head. "No, all of us will scare him away. I will do it. Just trust me."she said looking at the others.

Aang looked around to see Suki giving her an encouraging smile, still with tears in her eyes. Toph was shaking, but nodded. Aang smiled at Katara. "Go after him. I trust you." he said.

Katara smiled back. "Thanks Aang."

Sokka sighed at this. "Well, then I guess that is settled. Just...don't break him okay?" he said.

Katara expressioned softened. "I won't. I want to help him just as much as you guys want. I know that just a few days ago I still had a grudge at him." she said guiltily. "But he showed me how great of a friend he was and I won't let him down." she said, then turning around to look for Zuko.

"Sugar Queen." suddenly Toph voice echoed through the meadow. Her voice was small and shaking which was very uncharacteristic for her. Katara turned one last time to her around.

"Bring him back...please alright?" Toph said wiping her eyes. Aang was stunned to see her like this. He never saw her so broke before.

Katara smiled. "Don't worry. I will get him back." she said and with that she disappeared into the forest.

Aang sighed as Katara run into the forest. They should have noticed something. They should have noticed that Zuko was struggling. He know felt really bad.

"You think she will bring him back?" Sokka asked quietly beside him.

Aang actually was unsure about this. From what he have seen, Zuko is pretty good at hiding and running away. But he trusted Katara. He knew if someone could bring him back, the she could.

"Let's hope so." he then decided to say. "Let's hope so."

 **Zuko feeels! God! Why did I had to do this? *sobs* Anyways, this was the first chapter of a two-shot. I hoped you liked this. I always thought that Ozai have beaten up Zuko somehow and that he had to deal with a lot of emotional trauma. Zuko is one of the most complex person I have ever seen in cartoon history. Through all his life he struggles with himself and all he want is to find a family which accepts him. It makes me want to hug him soooo badly! I am by the way a Zutara shipper :D But this will not become a Zutara fic. Sorry for all the Zutara shippers! I kinda like Kataang too, not as much as Zutara through. In this story Zuko and Katara will just stay as close friends. Also I always thought that Toph saw Zuko as a big brother and that will explain why she was so worried about him. Ohhh who am I kidding, I just want that everybody hugs Zuko and comforts without making it OOC. ZUKO FEELS! Anyway please review. I really hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko din't knew where he was running but he didn't cared. The only thing he wanted was to get away from the others.

Zuko couldn't believe how stupid he was. What was he thinking about grieving over his mom while his friends were near him. If there was one thing Zuko hated then it was pity. The others didn't understand and they will never undestand.

The sight in front of him became blurry because of his tears. Some branches hit him in the face, but he didn't really cared. Everything was just brown and green in front of him. Suddenly his feet tripped over something and he fell.

"Gah!" he cried as he fell onto the ground. A feeling that he only knew to well, not only physically but also mentally.

Struggling he wanted to stand up but he found no power to stand up. Angrily he picked up a stone from the ground and threw it against a tree. "Damn it!" he cried out of frustration. What was wrong with him?

Instead of standing up he sat on the ground hugging himself. The tears did not come out, he was stronger than that. He would not cry, he told himself.

Cries of birds echoed over the forest ringing in his ear. Suddenly the first raindrop came down. _Great, just great. It's like nature hated me._ He thought bitterly.

The rain went down faster now. Almost as if he was under a waterfall the raindrops fell onto him mixing with some of his tears. He felt weak, pathetic, something he was almost used to it.

"Zuko?" a voice behind him asked softly. Zuko knew that female voice. It was Katara's. She was the least person he expected to go after him.

"Go away Katara." he said in a muffled voice. He simply didn't had the energy to shout at her anymore.

Zuko heard how her footsteps approached him. Just seconds later she was sitting next to him in the mud smiling. "Zuko, it's okay to get upset about something. We are your friends, we wouldn't have said anything."

Zuko glared at her. "You don't understand. You never will." he told her.

Katara glared at him back, but sighed. "You are right, I don't understand, but that doesn't mean I can't help you. I lost my mother too you know." she said softly.

Zuko nodded. "I know, I helped you find your mother's murderer, right?"

Katara smiled at him. "That you did and I am forever grateful for you." she said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, please talk to me."

Zuko shook his hair. The raindrops spread into all directions. "Why do you care? You should hate me for all I did." he mumbled.

Katara frowned at that. Her eyes sparkled in the rain. "I already forgave you for that. Besides listening to your story made me realize that you had a much tougher life than all of us. It should be me who should apologize." she said.

Zuko turned around to her slowly looking at her in pure shock. "You? You of all people? Why?"

Katara looked down. It was clearly to see that she felt ashamed. "I shouldn't have judged you in this way. True, you betrayed me at Ba-Sing-Se, but you came back. It was never easy for you, I just realized it. I feel bad for making I even harder for you."

Now Zuko was frowning. "That wasn't your fault, I..."

"If it wasn't my fault, then you shouldn't blame yourself either." Katara cut him off. She took a deep breath. "Zuko...what has the Fire Lord done to you?" she asked visibly shaken.

The words hit Zuko. Memories of his father beating him up came again. "Nothing...just some lessons." he mumbled.

He could already feel Katara's glare at him even if he didn't saw it. "Zuko, Zuko, look at me!" she cried.

Zuko hesitated. He didn't really wanted to have this conversation. Sighing he turned around slowly.

"How did you get your scar?" she asked softly. In her voice was deep concern.

Zuko flinched a bit. She could never know this, nobody could. "I...I had an accident. I was kind of clumsy." he said.

Katara frowned at this. "Don't lie to me. It has something to do with your father hasn't it? We overheard you Zuko." she told him.

Zuko glared at her. "This is none of your business." he said as thunder roared above him.

"It is my business!" Katara shouted almost hysterically. "You are a friend and it is my business when you are hurt!" she cried.

"Maybe I am fine and don't need your help!" Zuko shouted at her standing up.

Now Katara stood up too. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?! I am only trying to help you and you lash out at me like this!" she said glaring at him.

"You can't help me, that is it!" Zuko shouted at her tears coming out of his eyes. "I cannot be fixed anymore okay? After I betrayed my uncle, I don't deserve to be fixed!" he cried wiping away some tears.

His words made Katara shocked. Her jaws dropped at his words and some tears were coming out of her eyes. Zuko flinched at the sight. He messed up again.

"Katara..." he began, but she cut him off with a bear hug.

"You are wrong." she whispered into his shoulder. "Your father is not fixable anymore, your sister is not, but you….you risked your whole life and honor just to help us. You already fixed yourself." she said softly.

Her words touched her as he finally let some tears down. All his life he had sought for love, just to lose it over and over again, but now...he had found friends who loved him. He would be ever grateful for that.

"My father challenged me." he said softly.

Katara immediately broke the hug staring at him with an expression of horror. "Wh...what?" she asked thinking she misheard him.

Zuko sighed. "It was after I spoke up against a plan of one of our commanders. I convinced my uncle to let me in one of those military meeting but I was against the plan. They wanted to burn down the whole town. I...it was too horrible to imagine. As punishment I had to fight the commander, but as I got into the arena...it was my father." he said softly.

Katara gasped at that holding her hand over her mouth with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I begged him for forgiveness, but he didn't wanted to hear anything. He told me I was weak…then he did it. He stroke me with all his fire powers. I am lucky to be alive." he mumbled.

At this he was almost tackled down by the force of Katara's hug. Now she was sobbing in his chest which made him really uncomfortable.

"Th….that monster! How...how could he do that to his own child!" she cried out.

"My father doesn't care who it is." he said darkly. "Besides he always thought I am failure. While Azula is born lucky, I was lucky to be born." he mumbled.

Now Katara hit his chest which made Zuko cry out. "What the...what was that Katara?!"

"For being stupid!" she cried at him. "Don't ever think like this!"

"Well it is kinda true." he mumbled not looking into her eyes.

"What?!" Katara cried out outraged. "Where did you get those thought?!"

Zuko didn't answered her and it looked like Katara was going to burst out again, when suddenly a voice came from the behind. "Because it's the only thing you know." said a young voice which belonged to Aang.

Zuko turned around to see the rest of the crew looking at them. They all had horrified faces, they probably overheard them, but they all showed support.

"All your life you were told by your father and sister that you were less worthy than them. You never found love among them." he said calmly.

Zuko stared at him in shock. "That..."

"Is not what the case? Zuko I might be not the best people analyzer, but Aang is telling the truth." Sokka told him firmly. "You might not believe it, but we care about you Zuko." he said.

Suki nodded. "We may not know each other that well Zuko and you kinda burned down my village, but I can see that you are good person with a bad past. And Sokka is right, you are part of out crazy family." she said with a wide smile.

Zuko stared at them with wide eyes, his jaw dropping. "Bu..." he tried to protest, but Toph cut it off.

"Oh cut it off Sparky. You are one of us, accept it. You have helped us all, so it's time to help you. So get out of your moody depressive mood so we can prepare to defeat the Fire Lord so we can kick his ass for hurting you." she said with her typical expression and with a watery smile.

Zuko stared at the blind girl. Zuko couldn't believe how things turned out for him. If it was a few weeks ago nobody would have said anything, but now...he really had a new family.

"Zuko, I lost my tribe ages ago." Aang said softly. "I thought I had lost everything, but these people here." he said pointing at all of them. "that you don't have to be family just because you have the same blood. It is because of them I became who I am. They helped me and we are helping you." he said softly.

He could see Katara looking at Aang proudly as he said that. He looked around. There were no glares at him or expressions that made him feel uncomfortable. Everyone of them had a supportive expression on their face and some tears in their eyes.

"Guys..." he said lost for words. He felt overwhelmed. It had been years since he got so much love from someone.

"We are going to make the Fire Lord pay for what he did to you and all the other people. We are here for you." Katara said smiling.

Then she stepped forward and did something which shocked Zuko again. She embraced him and wrapped her arms around him. "You are safe with us Zuko. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again. You may lost your old family, but you found a new one." she said.

And for once Zuko didn't pushed away. He hugged her back letting the tears out. And for the first time in forever they were tears of joy. Katara was right. He may have lost his old family, bu he found a new one.

 **Bam! Finally finished the second chapter! Zuko feeeeels! *sobs* Too much! Puh, I really hoped you liked this chapter, I had to do a lot of stuff the past few weeks. I am glad to see that some people here want me to update because they like my story, but you have to see that I am right now studying electrical engineering on one of the top universities in Germany. So I don't have that much time to update. But I am really glad you all like my stories. You guys are the best! Well, review this chapter and tell me how it was. I hope my characters were not too OOC.**


End file.
